fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonesy Garcia
Jonesy Garcia is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. He is voiced by Terry McGurrin. Personality Jonesy is lazy (even lazier than Wayne), smug, and persistent. He is mainly prone to dishonesty, arrogance, selfishness and bragging. He has a record of getting fired from a job between 10 minutes to a few days. Even though he has a tough guy attitude, he really cares for his friends and has put their needs before his on more than one occasion. Biography One of the series' main cast members, Jonesy is a good looking, womanizing teenager. His relationship with Nikki is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters, and his inability to maintain a job for more than a single episode is one of the program's running gags. (He gets fired from his job in every episode where he has a legitimate job.) Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode Take this Job and Squeeze It, Jonesy is the oldest out of three brothers in his family, and and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from his father's relationship with Jen's mother (eventually, their parents marry, and their baby Emma Masterson, Jr. brings the total tally of children in the family up to 6). He is the star player for his high school hockey team. Jonesy is obsessed with women. His constant schemes to win girls over with his charm, as well as the pranks and other acts of mischief that he participates in with his best friend, Jude Lizowski, have placed him on the mall's Most Wanted list. Jonesy has flirted with most of the women he deems attractive, but his actions usually leave him rejected and in trouble. Notable instances include his relationship with Amélie, a French exchange student who worked alongside him at an ice cream parlor and dumped him after he threatened to throw his brother in the mall fountain, as well as Lydia, a weird red-haired girl who refused to leave his side. Jonesy shares a love-hate relationship with Nikki Wong, and has had a crush on her since he was fourteen-years-old (revealed in "Unhappy Anniversary"). Following their first kiss in "Clonesy", they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, if they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy to break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship. On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a gay couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary," parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first on-screen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. Jonesy has never been able to hold a steady job in the Galleria Shopping Mall. He has been employed at most of the recurring locations on 6teen, in addition to many other stores and restaurants mentioned off-screen, but is always fired by the end of an episode in which he starts working, except for two episodes when he quits of his own accord. Nonetheless, he believes that the experiences attained from such a wide variety of workplaces make him more desirable as a laborer, saying that they render his resume "colorful" in "Jonesy's Low Mojo." FusionFall To be added... Category:Characters Category:Non CN Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Teletoon Characters